Nicholas Pryor
Nicholas Pryor, or now known as The Destroyer, is one of the main antagonists of the Stickman Universe series and the leader of the Dark Alliance. He is also ths secondary protagonist of the final part of Stickman Universe: Origins of the Universe Crew. Appearance The Destroyed is a gigantic, demon-like monstrosity. His whole body is covered in darkness, with the only things being visible are his glowing red eyes. In terms of size, he is of gargantuan height, being easily the largest known character in the whole series. His red eyes are of only a head above of Beast, who is shown as one of the larger characters in the series. However, this size of his is only his true form which he can only unleash if he absorbs sufficient enough power in himself. When not in full power or, in the case of his return in Chapter IV, simply in a critical state, he is only a bit smaller than Beast. Interestingly, the shadows covering him still remain though it could be his body is the shadow as it has been known that the entity shrouding him is one of death and destruction. His hands are sharp and his feet are akin to that of talons. He also bears two horns on his head. Back when he was only human, Nicholas has lime green eyes and his main color was light brown and wore glasses. Personality The Destroyer is undeniably an evil being. Known as the very dark essence of destruction and death itself manifested into a living being, the Destroyer has a pungent desire to dominate the world and taking control of Red Rose, regardless of how many will fall under his wrath, be it his enemies or allies. Ever since his debut in Chapter I - Season 5, the Destroyer has displayed that he is a being not to be taken lightly or something to be extremely concerned of, as he can easily influence a person into doing what he wants or manipulate them into doing what they deeply desire to turn them against those close to them and eventually have that person fall under his will. His very presence is cold because of his void and the darkness that is essentially his very being. He has shown great insight on his adversaries and can devise any necessary scheme to get under them for a chance to see how far he can make them fall before they submit to him, or if they continue to resist him, torment further until he finds suitable to kill them. In Chapter I - Season 6, he has shown a lust for power and great desire to take oveer the world in order to plunge it into despair and darkness for him to rule, regardless if the outcome shows that the world itself breaks apart. To further drive his apathy for human life, his attack on Hope City itself was shown as very brutal and even more when he decided to mark the high school where the Universe Crew were found in to be the very first to suffer his wrath despite there being many innocents taking shelter in during his Alliance's invasion. While he seemingly has no redeeming qualities whatsoever, he does acknowledge those loyal to him and sees them deserving of his approval so long as they don't ever consider betraying him, which he won't take a second to do them over. This is exemplified where he acknowledges Lightning as his "second-in-command" and "pupil" under his guidance. While not often, he also views Beast as a long-term minion under his palm that he occasionally empowers to better the latter's own thirst for mayhem and help him become stronger. However, he hates failure, often chastising his Alliance members for failing even in the slightest but chooses not to punish them out of necessity, but doesn't mince words. History be Added... Plot be Added... Powers and Abilities 'Death Aura' According to Jay, the Destroyer possesses an aura akin to the chill of death. This ability has shown to immediately harm anybody near the Destroyer, however, his underlings in the Dark Alliance don't seem phased by it. The effects of this are shown where whoever is affected by it begin to grow pale and weak, as well as black veins growing from their body. In Chapter I - Season 5, this is shown to also apply to whoever he possesses, such as when he possessed Vincent. Relationships be Added... Gallery 'Chapter I' 'Chapter IV' 'Others' The dark alliance.jpg|The Destroyer with his Dark Alliance Trivia *He is by far, the largest known character in the entire Stickman Universe series to date.